Current wall panels for bathrooms, etc. are almost exclusively manufactured using wood based substrates with unfinished edges. These require extrusions, end-caps and silicone to provide protection from water ingress, panel delamination and damage to the building infrastructure. The silicone seal will break down over time and need replacing. The integrity of the wall covering is dependent on how well the panels are installed. The extensive use of extrusions detracts from the aesthetic of the installation and reduces the maintenance benefits of avoiding tile grout lines.